The present disclosure relates to measurement of biometric information.
The present invention is derived from research conducted as part of the Institute for Information & Communications Technology Promotion(IITP)-Information Technology Research Center Program by the Ministry of Science, ICT and Future Planning [Project No.: 1711026714(R0992-15-1021), Research Title: Energy harvesting and wireless power transmission for wearable devices].
Generally, in order to accurately recognize patients' conditions and effectively provide a cure or in order to determine whether the general public is in poor health and take some precautions, or the like, techniques for accurately and effectively measuring various types of biometric information sensed in human bodies have been developed.
An electrocardiogram (ECG), typical biometric information, records an action current generated as heart muscles contract and expand according to a heartbeat, in which electrodes are placed on the skin of a body, an action current based on contraction of muscles of heart is measured, and the measured current data is shown as a graph.
In order to obtain the biometric information, generally, a one-time Ag/AgCl electrode is used on a body desired to be measured. However, the Ag/AgCl electrode may limit movement of a measurement target due to a lead wire (or a covered wire), cause user inconvenience in case of measurement over a long period of time or in a daily life, and cause an allergic reaction to the skin.
In addition, since the Ag/AgCl electrode uses a conductive hydrogel adhesive, adhesive strength of the electrode is degraded after used once on skin, making it impossible to use it repeatedly, and it is ineffective in terms of cost.
A biometric signal measuring apparatus including a biometric electrode is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-0061219 (Entitled “Biometric electrode and a biometric signal measuring apparatus including the same,” dated Jun. 4, 2015).